Top of the World
by Redeim
Summary: PG just to make sure. Songfic. Draco and Hermione are married and Draco kinda ponders whether they really DESERVE eachother.


Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or the song "Top Of the World". I WISH I owned both, but I don't. J.K. Rowling owns H.P., and Dixie Chicks own the really cool song.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ Author's note: The lyrics to "Top of the World" are in astriks.(****- those things) I want to say that I am (from what I saw) The only person to use this song as a songfic! Please, R&R, no flames, I'll use them for a fire to stay warm.  
  
Also, Some of the story is in Draco's point of veiw, and it begins the he and Hermione are married. _______________________________________________________________________  
**I wished I was smarter/ I wished I was stronger/ I wish I love Jesus/ The way my wife does/ I wish it had been easier/ Instead of any longer/ I wished I could have stood where you would have been proud/ But that won't happen now/ That won't happen now**  
I'm watching t.v. while Hermione is at some place called church. I've only been there once, but I didn't really want to go again. She seems to like it. I wonder what I'd be like to know you have a God that really cares... My mind wanders to back when we were in school. And I stop at a certain memory, my first real fight with my father. He told me I was a disgrace to the Malfoy name. I told him I wasn't, I was just doing what I wanted to do. He would no longer be proud of me ever again.  
  
**(Chorus) There's a whole lot of singing that's never gonna be heard/ Disappearing everyday without so much as a word somehow/ Think I broke the wings off that little song bird/ She's never gonna fly to the top of the world right now/ Top of the world**  
BACK IN SECOND YEAR  
  
"Nobody asked your opinion you filthy little mudblood." Ron shoved past Hermione, who looked stunned, and Harry, who looked a little confused. "Eat slugs Malfoy!" Ron's wand suddenly backfired. The Slytherin team laughed. As Hermione and Harry rushed to help Ron, Draco got the strangest thoughts in his head. 'You hurt her feelings, She's crying. Or at least she's going to be soon.' Draco pushed the thought to back of his mind.  
  
**Don't have no God to teach me no lessons/ I come home in the evening/ Sit in my chair/ One night they called me for supper/ But I never got up/ I stayed right there in my chair**  
"Draco I'm back!" Hermione said cheerfully. "Wow. Noon already?!" He said, looking at the clock on the wall. "Want me to make us some lunch, Draco?" "Sure." Hermione smiled as she went down to the kitchen. Thinking to herself how she became permanent cook after she found out that Draco couldn't cook if his life depended on it. She chuckled as she remembered the time he tried explaining that to her. "Draco, Lunch is ready!" There was no response. "Draco?" She said as she walked to the living room. She smiled. Draco had fallen asleep. "Oh well." She sighed.  
**(Chorus again) There's a whole lot of singing that's never gonna be heard/ Disappearing everyday without so much as a word somehow/ Think I broke the wings off that little song bird/ She's never gonna fly to the top of the world right now**  
BACK IN FOURTH YEAR  
  
"You picked the losing side Potter! I warned you! I told you you ought to chose your company more carefully, remember? When we met on the train, first day at Hogwarts? I told you not to hang around with riffraff like this!" (Malfoy) jerked his head at Ron and Hermione. "Too late now, Potter! They'll be the first to go, now the Dark Lord's back! Mudbloods and Muggle- lovers first!"(A/N:blah, blah, blah.) A strange little voice in the back of his head spoke out. 'You've gone and hurt her feelings again! She's probably scared enough about it without your help! Now you've gone and done it!' Once again, he shoved the thought to the back of his mind.  
**I wish I'd a known you/ Wished I'd a shown you/ All of the thing I was on the inside/ I'd pretend to be sleeping/ When you come in in the morning/ To whisper good-bye/ Go to work in the rain/ I don't know why/ Don't know why**  
SIXTH YEAR  
  
"Hermione...I uhh....umm..." Hermione glared at him. "What do you want Malfoy?" That was it. Malfoy was on a short leash, Being annoyed at the slightest remark. "Nothing you filthy mudblood. I didn't say anything." He glared at her and she sighed. "I give up."  
**'Cause everyone's singing/ We just wanna be heard/ Disappearing everyday without so much as a word somehow/ Wanna grab a hold of the little song bird/ Take her for a ride to the top of the world right now/ To the top of the world**  
" I'm not giving up Hermione." I said. "Did you say something Draco?" Hermione asked, looking up from her dinner. "hmm? Hermoine, can I show you something?" "Now, Draco?" I smiled. "It has to be now." I said. "Draco where are you taking me? Take this blindfold off!" I smiled at her behind me on my broom. "Just keep holding on!" I told her. Sure enough, she was holding on pretty tight. "Draco, I don't like flying." She whined. "We're there." I said as I took off the blindfold. "Oh my gosh, Draco, It's so pretty." She said. She looked at the sunset over the horizon, Mountains and water connecting in the distance with the orange and pink sky. She was still holding on to me pretty tightly. I carefully turned around on the broom so I was facing her. I pulled her in for a kiss, and she was finally relaxed at such such a high height.  
We were on top of the world.  
**To the top of the world To the top of the world To the top of the world To the top of the world To the top of the world To the top of the world To the top of the world**  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I hope everyone liked it! Please review! I haven't done a draco fic in a long time, so I might be a bit rusty right now. ^.^ I am a total Hermione/ Draco shipper. I'm also a Pansy Parkinson basher.^.^'  
  
I know that that wasn't really what happened back in second year when Draco insulted Hermione, but I didn't have the second book with me. I had the fourth book with me. 


End file.
